


How To Get What You Want (even when it's out of reach)

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cross Generational Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pottercest, Spanking, a little bit of feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Albus Potter has a plan, and - in his opinion at least - it works spectacularly.Harry just sees it as bad parenting, on his part.





	How To Get What You Want (even when it's out of reach)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with no prep what so ever (no pun intended). So, I hope you enjoy whatever the heck this is!

"Fuck yes, daddy, please." The whine escaped from him, breathless and low as Harry stroked himself to completion. 

Albus took the Extending Ears George had lent him away from his father's bedroom door. Smirking, he pocketed them, stealing away to his own bedroom to draw up the plan. After all, he had all the evidence he needed that his plan was going to work.

\---

"I guess I'm the Potter that no one notices". Albus toed the rug, hands clasped loosely in front of him like he was in a Sermon. 

"What are you talking about?"  
Harry patted the sofa for Albus to sit down. He did, eventually. As soon as he was seated, he started gnawing on his nails. "Al?"

"Well I am, aren't I?"

"No you're not." Harry's voice was soft, but it had all the strength of a Gryffindor. Albus would never admit that his father made him feel inferior. "You're different Albus. Different isn't alway's bad" 

"Slytherin's are." Albus said grimly, slipping a little way down the sofa. 

Harry was shocked into silence for a few seconds. Albus was anything but bad. He was a little rambunctious on occasion but that was what came with growing up (and having a best friend like Scorpius Malfoy), but other than that he was kind-hearted and sweet and by Merlin he was gorgeous. 

Harry only realised he was staring when he saw Al swallow, his throat contracting the way it would if it were around his cock... 

Albus' eyes momentarily flickered up to meet his fathers'; chartreuse and absinthe mingling for the briefest time before dissipating when Albus forced himself to look away. Instead, he forced himself to stare at the detailing on his jeans. 

Shrinking back a little, Harry tried to make his excuses. He could get off to these images of his son, but surely, he couldn't have such inappropriate thoughts crowd his head when they were mere inches away. If he reached out he could grab those bitten fingernails... maybe ease them into his mouth... 

Harry felt partially disgusted with himself, but also incredibly turned on at the same time.  
"I was never any good with the mind over matter mentality. I remember you told me that." He whispered, almost inaudibly. Albus' head jerked up. 

"Yeah, dad, I know." 

Harry's spine tingled at the mention of the word 'dad'. He was suddenly transported back to when he was Al's age, up in his bedroom, looking down at photo's of James in his Quidditch jersey...

"Dad? Are you alright?" Al's voice, though concerned, sounded far-away. 

\---

Albus felt like he could read his father's thought's but just to be sure...

"Daddy?" 

Harry was harshly pulled back into the present, Al had placed a hand on Harry's thigh, closer to the knee than Harry would have liked. When Albus started rubbing, getting closer to his groin, Harry started to relax, allowing the shivers of pleasure to make their way up his spine. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry sat himself more upright on the sofa, removing Albus' hand with some difficulty.  
"Yes, son. I'm fine." Harry wasn't fine.  
He scrubbed at his face, left hand raking down the stubble gathered near his cheeks and chin. Harry was trying to wake himself from a good dream cut short. And he hated that he had to. But he did. He couldn't take advantage of his son. His little boy... 

"Please, daddy, can't I make you feel good?" 

If Harry was in a dream before, that certainly knocked him back to consciousness. "Albus Severus, that is highly inappropriate behaviour."

Albus stared at the tent in Harry's beige slacks. "I'm sorry daddy." He bit his lip in what he hoped was an innocent fashion before teasing at Harry's inner thigh again, graceful fingers sliding up the fabric in an almost torturous fashion. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Harry mused.   
Albus didn't know whether he was talking to him or his rapidly hardening cock. Al giggled at the thought before deciding to take the next step in his plan.

Harry instinctively grasped at Albus when he deposited himself in his father's lap.   
"Please?" He mewled, grinding into Harry's hard cock. 

Harry dropped all pretence. His cock was screaming at him to be let out of the constricting material of his slacks and he had a lapful of pretty, young ass. 

"You really have been awful Albus." Harry murmured, gracing the shell of Al's ear.  
Al's breath hitched, but he forced to keep himself under control. He wasn't going to let his cock betray him in how inexperienced he was. 

His act of experience was soon marred by his eagerness to disrobe. But Harry didn't care. He instead looked on in a rapt fascination as more and more milky white flesh was revealed to him. 

"Do you want me to spank you?"   
It wasn't really a question, because, by the time Al had thought to formulate an answer, he had scrambled onto his knees, bracing his arms against the back of the sofa. 

Harry chuckled as he raised his hand, watching with awe as a pink tinged handprint bloomed on previously unblemished skin. "Are you okay, Albus?"

"More?" Albus asked hopefully. 

Harry watched the beautiful boy below him devolve into a mass of groans and shivers as his hand fell again and again. 

By the time Harry was finished, Al was shaking. 

"Alby?"

Al's voice was slurred, but content enough, Harry decided, fishing around in his pocket for lube. "Do you want your daddy to fuck you, Al?" 

Albus' hole clenched around nothing without invocation from Al himself. "Yes, please?" Al turned his head, pleading eyes staring at Harry's still clothed cock hopefully. 

"Face your head the other way." The command made Al hesitate, but he did as he was told. 

Through his hair he mumbled, rushing over his words as he tried to get them out without success. 

"Pardon?" 

Albus spoke slower this time, but he still ducked his head into the crook of his shoulder. "Do you wish I was your dad?"

Harry's breath caught. "Oh, Alby. No, not at all. I want you to be you."

"Can I still call you daddy?" He relaxed into the sensation of Harry's thumb circling his hipbone absentmindedly as he spoke.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Harry coated a finger in lube before gently circling Al's rim. "I love it when you call me daddy. It reminds me of who you belong to." Harry pushed the digit all the way in, enjoying the feeling of Al's tight heat. 

"I've fingered myself before you know, dad, you don't need to be gentle." 

"Don't I?" Harry asked. He bent to trail kisses down Albus' spine, enjoying how he shivered at the contact. He pushed a second finger in alongside the first, watching Albus tense slightly at the intrusion before relaxing into it.

Harry scissored Al as he spoke, the gentle rhythm coinciding with his soft tone. "Are you a virgin Al?"

Albus blushed at the question, but he didn't try to lie. A short "Mhm" was mumbled through the cushioning of the couch as Harry pumped his fingers harder inside him, curling them once he got to the base. 

He coated a third finger in lubricant before pushing it into Al, watching him slowly make room for it beside his other two. 

Harry unbuckled his slacks before withdrawing his fingers. Albus mewled indignantly. 

"Stop whining like a whore." Harry admonished.  
He didn't really realise he'd said it until he was rewarded with a drawn out moan. 

He circled Al's rim tentatively before dripping lubricant over his shaft, watching with incredulity as he breached the young boy's rim. Harry stilled to make sure Al was adjusting to his width correctly, only pushing deeper into his son when he felt Albus pushing back. 

"You're being a greedy little slut, you know that?"

"Yes, daddy." Albus' knuckles were white, searching for purchase on the leather underneath his fingers.   
"Merlin, dad I told you you don't need to be gentle." 

That was all Harry needed. He grabbed Albus' hips with bruising force, purposefully missing his prostate as he pounded into him. Harry let out a breathy moan before regaining some control. He begun to penetrate him from a different angle until the head of his cock brushed against Al's prostate.

Albus whimpered as his father fucked him, barely able to keep his legs upright as they shook violently. It was too much, yet not nearly enough as the knot in his stomach unfurled. 

"Do you want to come baby?"  
Albus nodded, chestnut hair falling in his eyes as he willed himself not to come without permission.   
"Go on. I want to see you come, Al."

Albus came all over the sofa, a strangled "daddy" falling from his lips as he coated the leather upholstery.   
Harry wasn't far behind, but hearing the way Albus moaned his title through orgasm sent him over the edge. 

\---

Withdrawing from Albus, Harry drew his wand. A quick cleansing charm removed all evidence of his previous debauched activities. He left Albus curled up on the sofa as he headed upstairs to think about his sins.


End file.
